Missing
by Misguided.Nerd
Summary: Alice Cullen has been searching for something for 8 years and she's finally got an idea of what it is. But something might happen that could prevent her from ever reaching it. -Some language-
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters._

A/N: So, you know how I said something about an Emmett and Rosalie fanfic? This isn't it. It's still in work. But this _is_ an Alice and Jasper one. I don't know if I'm going to continue or not...so your **reviews** are what is going to determine the fate of it. Your wish is my command.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

My story isn't a very happy one, nor does it have a happy ending. So if that's what you were looking for, you should leave now.

My search began when I was fourteen - that was when I started to have the vivid dreams and visions. And it all had to deal with a boy who I had never met in my life. I had vowed to go looking for him, no matter what it took.

I looked everywhere - stores, fairs, concerts, and any other place a typical teenager would go to. When I would leave some place, I always made sure to throw one more look over my shoulder.

The funny thing was that I really didn't know what he looked like. In my little dreams and visions, you see, I would only get a glimpse of half his face or just a blue eye or perfect smile. It was frustrating and I couldn't do anything about it.

But I think I was sixteen when I realized something was missing in my life. It was a little like that nagging feeling that you would get when you left the house and would forget something at home, but it was too late to turn around to go back and get it. I had to live with that feeling for six more years.

I tried everything. I went to college for a year, I travelled Europe, I did dangerous stunts but nothing ever filled the emptiness.

It was when I turned twenty-one when I wondered if it was the boy I had been seeing.

He was alive and a year or two older than me. I guess you could say we grew up together. The dreams had never left. And in my visions I saw him becoming a handsome man, maturing well and living a life with no idea that I was looking for him.

Something was missing in me, and he was my last resort. I only prayed to God it was him.


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters._

A/N: So, I decided to just go ahead with it. What the hell, right? If you like it, you like if. If you don't like it, well...oh well.

**Read and review please. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

The cigarette slowly died on the sidewalk. I watched it scolder until it turned to a black. Usually I would ask for one but it's been a year since I've had one between my lips.

The young couple I was with obviously belonged to a rough crowd. The girl was Native American and barely looked old enough to be in high school. The boy, the one who had been smoking, was Caucasian with clear blue eyes and looked a few years younger than me. Where we were walking around, I knew that they weren't the luckiest or richest people but they seemed content as they went on their way, opposite from my direction.

And that's more than I could ever say for myself.

The night was like a blanket as I hoisted my bag on my shoulder and continued my trek to the park where I knew my brother would be waiting. As I approached it, the bright lights were shining and people were already passing the volleyball around. There were four beach volleyball courts and on these summer nights, they were always filled with college students and other young adults. Of course since we were in the middle of the city, the closest body of water was a stream right behind the park.

I spotted Edward leaning against his car, chatting with some friends. Even though he was out of college and could go live anywhere he wanted, Rapid City was where he was happy. I couldn't fathom the reason. It didn't seem like there were very many opportunities in South Dakota, much less entertainment. But, he knew practically everyone there was to know so maybe it was just convenient for him. He'd already nested.

"You're late." He raised a disapproving eyebrow at me as I tossed my bag into his car.

Sheepishly I smiled. "Sorry." I was going to go on to explain, but he jumped back into his conversation, ignoring me. He couldn't really help it. It ran in the family.

I sighed and went to go sit on the bench. The air was warm, popular music playing in the background. The atmosphere was practically buzzing with movement. I slipped my headphones in my ear, tilting my head back. My finger was right on the play button when my whole body froze as I sunk into a vision. Everything was black and then he appeared.

He was laughing and outside. I watched as the blonde man sat on a lawn chair with a beer, observing something in front of him. The weather was beautiful and he was lounging in front of a house. He was speaking to someone with a smile, cheering every once in a while. A dog was running up to him just as left the scene.

I gasped as the real world came crashing down. Everything was still in action. My heart was pounding. It was the first clear vision of him. I had gotten a view of his whole face and it was even better than I had hoped for.

"Are you alright?"

I looked over to my right to find the silhouette of a girl. "Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled to the faceless girl, trying to go back to my iPod.

Then the light caught her.

She was at least Edward's age. She was tan and her blonde hair was swung up into a pony tail. She would also tower over me if she stood up. I could tell she was one of the volleyball players by the way that she was breathing and sweating. She was also very confident and aware of the affect she had on people. She caught me staring, flashing a killer smile and extending a hand.

"I'm Rosalie but you're more than welcome to call me Rose."

Accepting her hand shake, I smiled right back. "Alice."

She leaned forward, trying to get a better look of my face. "Oh, yeah! You must be Edward's little sister."

"Barely," I said, embarrassed, "he's only two years older than me."

"Right, sorry. That's my bad." She twirled the end of her hair. "I don't see you much around here. Does Ed keep ya locked up in his apartment?"

My eyes widened. "Oh, gosh no! He made me a get a job and that's all I've been doing for the past two weeks since I arrived."

"Figures," she huffed, "he's such a fucking Nazi."

I couldn't disagree. Anyone who knew my brother knew that he was a perfectionist. He meant well though. He just wanted to wring out every accomplishment of you. Sometimes he went too far, like the time he had to be hospitalized for exhaustion and dehydration. He worked like hell to get caught back up when he got out. You would think he would take it easy, but he just went on like it never happened. How he did it, I had no clue.

"How long are you staying, Alice?" Now I knew she was just making conversation.

"I'm not sure," I replied with a shrug. "I think just until I get enough money but I might stay longer here than I hoped for."

"And why's that?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know…just a feeling."

The ride home with Edward was typically quiet. His apartment wasn't far from the park and I couldn't wait to slip between my sheets. My day was long and trying at the car wash. The younger employees were lagging and incomprehensive. Just thinking about it gave me a headache.

I slid farther down into my seat, trying to relax. The radio was playing quietly in the background as I stared off into space, watching the cars zip by.

"You had another one tonight?"

I looked at Edward questioningly.

He glanced at me and then away. He seemed anxious. "A…hallucination or vision…whatever you call it?"

"Uh, yeah. I did." Edward knew I still had them. He was the one out of the two who actually did. When I was younger, my parents took me to a psychologist. If I hadn't pretended that Dr. Aro had miraculously cured me, I would've been sent to an institute.

He nodded, thinking. Finally he said, "Maybe mom and dad were right."

"About what?" I was surprised to hear him admit that my parents were correct about something. He used to argue with them until they gave in. Everyone thought that he should've been a lawyer but Math and Science were his calling.

"You know, putting you into a hospital or something…"

My heart sunk. "You don't really think that."

"I don't know Alice…I just don't want you to get hurt." He pulled his car into the garage he had also gotten with his apartment. After he shut the car off, he put his hand on my shoulder. "I worry about you a lot. And we both know why you came out here."

I shut my eyes. "I can't do this right now…I don't want to talk about it…" I pushed the door open, exiting the car swiftly to get away from my brother's interrogation. We walked up the apartment building separately. I had to wait at the door though - he hadn't gotten me an extra key yet. He silently unlocked it and let me in. I went straight to the elevator while he went to the stairs. The building was only three floors, but I wanted to be left alone for a minute at least.

When I got to the apartment, the door was already unlocked. Edward had already beaten me but even before I entered, I could hear his voice. He was talking to someone. Naturally I thought he was on the phone except there was an extra pair of shoes by the door.

Cautiously I peeked into the small kitchen before I went down the hall to the living room where I heard some commotion. He rounded the corner before I was even half way down there.

"Emmett?" Incredulously I looked at the burly man in front of me. He flashed his typical mischievous grin as he easily lifted me up into a hug.

"I thought that was you monster!"

For the first time in a month, I laughed. He set me down, beaming.

"Why are you here?" I inquired as we made our way back to the living room.

He lifted his shoulders and then dropped them. "I just wanted to see my cousins, that's all."

"Emmett is going to be staying with us for a month before he goes to California," my brother added. He walked in with two beers, handing one to Emmett.

"California?" Edward hadn't mentioned anything to me about this and despite the fact that I had kept in contact with my cousin this whole time, he hadn't said anything either. I watched as they looked at each other. "Why are you going to California?"

"I'm going to USC, finishing up college," Emmett said nonchalantly before taking a swig of his beer.

I smiled proudly at him. Emmett had started college and had been halfway through it when he decided to join the military. But while he was over in the Middle East, a serious back injury got him sent home. That was six years ago.

We stayed up talking, planning a celebration for Emmett despite Edward's lousy enthusiasm. It was around midnight when I decided to go to bed, but they boys decided to play some video games. I was more than happy to leave them to their male bonding.

Getting ready for bed was a quick and short ritual. I would take a shower to wash away the day's worries and slip into my old sweats that I used for bed. I slept in the guest room closest to Edward's. It was an unused room except for storage and that stayed in the small closest. Emmett would be residing in the room of Edward's roommate who abandoned it to live with his fiancée. He was only a year younger than Edward.

I sunk into the twin bed, the borrowed comforter my only companion. I looked out the window into the night sky, wondering what my life would be like if I never worried about my visions. My Jr. High years could've been spent learning how to play piano or playing on the soccer team. In high school, I could've been valedictorian or Prom queen instead of the quiet rich girl. I would've had everything I wanted, been the ideal daughter and made my parents proud instead of worry. I would probably be the designer I always wanted to be. My parents were not unlucky in the money department and they were always more than happy to make both Edward and my dreams come true. In the unfortunate turn of events, my dream of going to Milan or Paris to learn more about fashion turned to exploring the states searching for a man I never met.

What if he wasn't even worth it? Obviously there was some reason I was so attracted if I felt compelled to seek out this stranger. It was like it was my mission. I was supposed to meet this man and do something but I hadn't had a fucking clue! It was a total anonymity and it drove me crazy.

I was utterly positive that he was the missing piece though. To what? I still asked myself the question every day. I could care less about relationships right now. I had too much shit on my plate and after I figure out what this was all about, I would go right back to my parents to get everything straight. I would tell my parents that I needed to expand my knowledge and travel to Europe.

My eyes slid closed as I began to dream about my plans after this search. I dreamed that it would be soon and all the weight that was on my shoulders would miraculously disappear and I could be normal. My visions would go _away_.


End file.
